<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity by MagnetoTheMagnificent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183397">Serendipity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent'>MagnetoTheMagnificent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Lunch, Original Human Character - Freeform, Other, Unconventional Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie is back, and now Aziraphale and Crowley have lunch with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how did you two meet?" Evie asked sweetly. </p><p>Aziraphale had convinced Crowley to finally accept her invitation to lunch, and they were eating at a small cafe. Evie was doing most of the talking, with Aziraphale at second, and Crowley mostly focusing on drowning his marshmallows in his cocoa. </p><p>At Evie's question, Aziraphale discreetly nudged him under the table. </p><p>"Wha? Um-" Crowley stammered, trying to think of a proper answer. </p><p>He couldn't exactly say that he, a demon, befriended an angel trained to kill people like him. It wouldn't make for normal conversation. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you see," Aziraphale coughed, stalling as well. </p><p>"Anthony here was working for a rival company, but he and I were both assigned in the same, err, garden, and the rest is- how you say- history," he finally said, satisfied with his answer. </p><p>Evie sighed at the poetry of it all. She never wanted a domestic partner herself, but she knew a good relationship when she saw one. Not to mention she liked a good story.</p><p>"How serendipitous!" she remarked. </p><p>"Yeah," Crowley muttered. </p><p>"You say serendipity, I say ineffability…" </p><p> </p><p>"It must have been hard working for rival companies. How did you manage?" Evie mused. </p><p>"Err, gosh, well, sometimes it didn't seem like we were on rival…. companies," Crowley tried explaining. </p><p>"Both were equally as obnoxious and vile," Aziraphale added. </p><p>"Ngh. What he said." </p><p>"But you're not working for them anymore?" Evie clarified. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no," Aziraphale said quickly. </p><p>"We resigned. Quit." </p><p>"Fired," said Crowley under his breath. </p><p>"The important thing is we're both retired-" </p><p>"Freelancing," Crowley murmured. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gave Crowley a look, and then clasped his hands together. </p><p>"What's important is that we're not tied to them anymore, and we're happier that way," he finished.</p><p>"How sweet," cooed Evie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evie is an aroace icon, and she has no idea what immortal creatures she's dealing with XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>